Just A Dream
by MoonAndIce
Summary: And now I'm lying there on grass, thinking hard, what actually happened? Why did this happen? I just found my missing part, and now I'm going away... I only want something more to say..The 'I love you' words. And then...I'd be already gone... R/R


**Hi guys! This is my first try at making poetry. Okay, it's actually my second one. I made a Simonette one, but it's not finished yet. It will be till tomorrow. Well, hope you like it, I worked pretty hard on it. So, enjoy in reading!**

**

* * *

**

**JUST A DREAM**

**

* * *

**

_Would you cry tears raven black,_

_You, who never shed a tear,_

_If I'd never come back?_

_Would this be just your another fear?_

_

* * *

__I know we have a past,_

_You are my missing part._

_We really often broke up,_

_But we always used to make up._

* * *

_That's not surprising,_

_Just as is not sun's rising._

_

* * *

__And now, I'm seeking for a help,_

_But all what I managed is a single yelp_

_But it sounded more like a moan,_

_Or maybe even groan?_

_It doesn't matter_

_All what I know, is that it came from pain._

_

* * *

__And now I'm crying_

_I can't find a way_

_Even if I'm trying_

_Won't just someone come and say…_

"_Hush now, it's alright, everything will be okay."_

_But now I'm lying…_

_

* * *

__I know this wasn't great idea,_

_I should've listened to you,_

_But now it's too late,_

_This is my fate._

_

* * *

__What went wrong I don't know,_

_Even not how._

_I was driving, and you were with me,_

_Where else could you be?_

_

* * *

__All what I remember is two bright lights,_

_That suddenly turned towards us._

_And then your blue eyes,_

_Those were glowing like worried stars._

_Then I heard 'THUD'_

_And bunch of other stuff._

_

* * *

__Now I'm lying in the grass,_

_Breathing hard,_

_Unknowing where you are,_

_Are you okay?_

_Just please, I have one last thing to say…_

_

* * *

__Then suddenly I heard your voice._

_Believe me, it wasn't my choice._

_Your eyes are glowing,_

_But my heart is stopping._

_

* * *

__I gently caressed your cheek,_

_But my hand started to get weak,_

_You were smiling and holding me,_

_I know you could see._

_

* * *

_"_I love you" you say,_

_But I just lay._

_You want me to stay,_

_But it's too late now to pray…_

_

* * *

__What I said, was hard,_

_But it came from my heart._

"_I love you forever and always,_

_Nights and days,_

_Months and weeks"_

_But then I stopped, when air was filled with shrieks._

_

* * *

__He smiled at me._

"_It's okay now…we're safe"_

_But I still thought that we're unsafe…_

_

* * *

__I felt how I was slowly falling apart,_

_And it slowed down beating of my heart._

_Is this goodbye?_

_I don't know what else to say…_

_

* * *

__I just found my missing piece,_

_But now, I'm going to peace…_

_

* * *

__I woke up, breathing heavily_

_I looked around and sighed in relief,_

_I was just dreaming and that badly._

_

* * *

__I wanted to lie back down on bed,_

_That happened, to be the only one unset,_

_I laid down, nothing else to say,_

_But wanting to fall asleep right away._

_

* * *

__Just when my eyes closed again,_

_For who knows what time,_

_I got started by a phone,_

_And I couldn't help but let out a groan._

_Who's calling me at this time?_

_Is okay, if I answer and say 'I'm okay?'_

_

* * *

__I picked up the phone,_

_And said in sleepy tone._

"_Hello?" I yawned loudly,_

_And that, not exactly proudly._

"_Good morning sleepyhead." _

_My eyes widened._

_It was him._

_

* * *

__After the talk, us two had,_

_I was very glad,_

_That it was only just a bad dream,_

_And we're both still a team._

_

* * *

__But still I wonder,_

_What would happen,_

_If I'd be trapped in death's trap?_

_Well…_

_Let's just save it for the second part…_

_

* * *

_

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**Well, that was it. I know, it wasn't good at all!**

**But I made it. I think that if I will ever made a poet again, I will add it in that 'story', but not as continuity.**

**Next one is Simonette.**

**Be nice and REVIEW, but be honest :)**

_._


End file.
